


conversations to be had

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Biting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: look, you don't get into a relationship with a vampire and not think about it-aka my first work in this fandom and its self-indulgent kink. -jazzhands-





	conversations to be had

Aerith is hesitant, cautious. Their relationship, while flourishing, is still new, fresh, and she doesn’t want to ruin it, what if this is weird, should she even ask?

            She considers her options. Farah – but no, she doesn’t even want to _think_ about having to ask the woman, doesn’t want to imagine her jibes and teases. Morgan – well, there’s a no-go. That particular course of action would just result in a sneer, or a confused look, and she wouldn’t want either, doesn’t want to be questioned further.

            That leaves her with Nat, and while the sweet brunette would surely be willing to give her a detailed answer she’s… not sure she wants to, well, _burden_ her with the implications of this train of thought.

            A last option would be her mother, and _wow_ , thanks, but no.

            So just be straightforward, then. It’s her preferred course of action, something she and Ava share, but… somehow this is frustratingly hard. Perhaps it’s because it’s such an intimate conversation to be had.

            (And yes, she might be procrastinating. Just a bit.

            But really, how do you ask your girlfriend ‘please bite my neck’? in a normal way?

            This is stupid.)

 

“Just ask her. Just look her in the eyes and ask ‘hey, can you maybe, like, bite my neck? Like, enough to draw blood? Like, maybe you can drink from me, that’d be cool I guess.’ Oh gods, she’s going to laugh at me. Nope, she’s going to hate me. This is stupid, I’m not gonna do this.”

            “What’s stupid now?”

            “Your face, agent Hauville. Now get out of my bathroom.”

 

“Something bothering you?” Ava reaches out and brushes a lock of curly hair away from Aerith’s face, who has to resist the urge to lean away. Intimacy. It’s a thing, now.

            It could very much be a thing, if she just opened her mouth.

            “It’s nothing.” Dammit, Aerith!

            “If you’re sure.” No!

            “Yes.” _FUCK_.

 

They lie in bed, Ava pressed up against Aerith’s back, her larger form enveloping the smaller detective in a warm embrace. There are many facts about vampires she had initially gotten wrong – vampires being cold and hard was one of them.

            A flush comes to Aerith’s skin as Ava brushes her lips against her neck, leaving kisses light like feathers across her brown skin. Quiet sounds of content quickly transition into a moan of pleasure as the soft texture of lips is replaced by the sharp pricks of teeth, just gently scraping, enough to feel, not enough to fully enjoy, a tease.

            “A little birdie told me,” Ava murmurs, and Aerith makes a mental note to kick Farah in the shins next time she sees her, “that you expressed a certain… interest in being bitten.”

            “Disregarding the fact that you should never believe a word out of that bird’s mouth… saying hypothetically, I did mention that…”

            “Aerith,” she is interrupted, voice calm but firm. “I will only do so if asked.”

            “You’re making me use my words,” Aerith states flatly.

            “If you’d so please.”

            She huffs, staring at the pillow next to her face. “Well. Yes. I did mention that.”

            “And did you mean it?” A hint of teeth again, not enough to pierce, not even enough to _hurt_ , yet it sends shivers down her spine, makes her dick twitch with interest beneath the soft cotton pants she wears to bed.

            “… Yeah.”

            “That didn’t sound very enthusiastic.” Ava laughs breathily against her neck.

            “Let me be self-conscious about my needs.” Aerith huffs, then turns around to face her, shuffling around to get more comfortable. “I mean, is this alright? If you don’t want to, that’s-”

            “I want to.” Ava reaches out, cards her fingers through Aerith’s hair. “But not without your enthusiastic consent.”

            “You have it,” Aerith blurts out, casting her eyes down in embarrassment the moment after.

            Ava simply smiles, using her hand to tilt Aerith’s head back and to the side. She complies, eyes fluttering shut entirely as the vampire lowers her mouth to her neck. There is another, teasing brush of lips, then flat teeth, then the sharp prick of canines.

            And Aerith knows the feeling, still feels the phantom ache of Murphy sinking his fangs into her neck, the feeling of being used and discarded like a ragdoll. This sensation is nothing like it.

            There is pain, of course, sharp fangs piercing flesh, a stinging ache that persists. The rush of blood being drawn from her body.

            She hadn’t expected it to feel so different. The intimacy of the moment, of Ava’s hand in her hair, slowly and soothingly scratching her scalp, Ava’s body pressed up against her own, and below it all, the feeling of knowing exactly what she’s doing, of knowing just how good Ava must feel.

            The gasp she initially let out transitions into a moan, before her teeth catch her bottom lip, pressing down to still further sound. There’s a filthy sucking sound, and then Ava pulls away, and her eyes slowly open to find the vampire staring at her, eyes hooded and dark, shoulders heaving with breath. Blood stains her lips, a bright contrast against her pale skin, and it makes Aerith want to lean in and lick it away.

            Instead, she smiles, cheeks flushed. “How was it?”

            “It’s hardly you that needs to ask that,” Ava replies, voice lower than usual. Her eyes flit over Aerith’s face. “How are you holding up?”

            “I’m fine, love.” She lets out a breathy chuckle. “More than fine.” She reaches slightly shaky hands towards Ava’s face, pulling her close. “And you are more than welcome to do that again.”


End file.
